


Castiel: a Poem

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poems, Porn, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a very obedient angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: a Poem

His eyes are blue,  
Really I’m telling you,  
And the seas roar  
In jealousy.

He is power!  
3/4ths wrath  
And 1/4th passion,  
And he follows orders  
Without question.

And that is what Dean loves.  
Because, sure,  
Angels can boss Cas around,  
Tell him to go  
Here or there  
But Dean utilizes his submission  
In a different manner.

Dean loves to tell Cas  
To get on his knees  
And beg.  
Likes to tell Cas  
To hold still  
While he fucks into him  
Rough, and hard.

And Cas listens.  
Cas follows Dean’s instructions  
Like the good little angel  
He’s always been.  
And Dean can’t help  
But roll his eyes back in his head  
As Castiel takes him all the way.

Because, sure,   
Cas is power;  
He’s wrath and lightning  
And rage and danger,  
But Cas,  
Is also just Cas.  
And Dean loves  
How he can hold him,  
Like putty in his hands

Because after being in control  
For so long,  
Sometimes Cas

Likes to let go….

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to a subcas your world of text a few nights ago, written by me. i am not stealing anyones work, its all mine.


End file.
